A large-scale machine drive train for wind turbines or windmills conventionally comprises system components such as grid connection elements, motors or generators, couplings, transmissions and drive shafts. On the grid side, converters are often provided. Brake systems in the form of mechanical brakes on fast-running shafts between the transmission and the motor or generator are often provided since braking torques are smaller there due to transmission ratio.
From EP 1 045 139 A2, there is known a wind turbine with a rotor, the rotor hub of which is mounted in a roller bearing arranged on a rotor support and which is connected to a two-stage planetary gear transmission having an input stage and an output stage. An output shaft of the planetary stage is coupled by means of a coupling to a generator. An inner ring of the roller bearing is releasably connected to the rotor hub and rotating parts of the planetary transmission. Furthermore, a housing of the generator is releasably connected with the planetary transmission to a drive train module. The drive train module is supported on the rotor support and is therefore dynamically decoupled.
From EP 2 031 273 A2, there is known a generator-transmission unit wherein a rotor of the generator is mounted by means of a bearing arrangement provided between an inner rotor hollow shaft and a housing connecting piece. Coil and magnet arrangements of the rotor surround the housing connecting piece radially. A coupling is provided between the inner rotor shaft and a sun shaft. The sun shaft has no bearing of its own, but is mounted by means of the rotor bearing arrangement.
From WO 2008/031694 A1 is known a mill drive system with a transmission which can be arranged beneath a grinding plate. The transmission comprises at least one planetary gear stage and has a vertical shaft position. An electric motor which is connected to a lubricant supply circuit of the transmission is integrated into a housing of the transmission, the rotor and stator of said motor having vertically arranged axes and the cooling of said motor being achieved by means of lubricant circulating through the transmission.